inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 8
Der Krötenprinz ist die 8. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Kagome und Inuyasha treffen unterwegs den jungen Nobunaga. Sie kommen zu einem Ort, an dem ständig junge Frauen ins Schloss verschleppt werden. Dort haust ein Dämon in Gestalt einer Kröte. Nobunaga will seine Jugendliebe Prinzessin Tsuyu befreien. Mit tatkräftiger Hilfe von Kagome und Inuyasha gelingt ihm das auch. Detaillierte Handlung thumb Kagome badet im See während Inu Yasha auf einem Baum liegt und sich beschwert, dass sie in den letzten drei Tagen keinen einzigen Splitter der Juwels der vier Seelen gefunden haben. Myoga jedoch, der angesprochen war, konzentriert sich nur auf Kagome und verschwindet dann auch, "falls sie etwas braucht". Inu Yasha hält davon nichts, doch dann sieht er etwas kleines, weißes auf den See zurennen und er springt hinterher, sodass er Myoga überholt. Als er jedoch da ist, hat das weiße Äffchen Kagomes Kleidung geklaut. Dann hören sie einen Pfiff, der von einem jungen Mann ausgestoßen wurde und das Äffchen geht zu ihm. Doch eigentlich wollte er nur etwas zu essen und keine Kleidung, dann jedoch tauchen auch schon Inu Yasha und Kagome wütend im Gebüsch auf. Der junge Mann bedroht Inu Yasha mit seinem Schwert, aber der ist davon wenig beeindruckt. Da der Mann so wenig zu essen hatte, gibt Kagome ihm eine Portion Chips. Dann bedankt sich der Mann und wundert sich über die Leute. Kagome will wissen, wer er denn ist und er antwortet, Nobunaga zu heißen. Kagome ist ganz begeistert, da sie denkt, er wäre Odaa Nobunaga, eine der wichtigsten Personen der japanischen Geschichte. Der Nobunaga, der ihnen gegenübersteht ist jedoch ein Amadi Nobunaga. Dann geht er, weil er angeblich einen wichtigen Auftrag hat und fällt dabei einen Abgrund herunter; sehr geschickt scheint er also nicht. In einem Dorf in der Gegend werden indessen immer wieder Frauen entführt und Nobunaga will sie retten. Inu Yasha und Kagome laufen ihm auf Kagomes Anraten hinterher, da sie meint, dass er auf jeden Fall ihre Hilfe braucht, was Inu Yasha jedoch nicht gefällt. Als es jedoch heißt, dass der Herr im Schloss von einem Dämon besessen ist, ist Inu Yasha sofort dabei. Im Schloss redet derweil eine junge Frau mit einem Herrn, der vor Verbänden nicht mehr richtig sichtbar ist. Als sie jedoch nach den anderen Frauen fragt, die ins Schloss kamen, wird der Herr wütend und verschwindet. Inu Yasha kann den Dämon in dem Schloss schon am Fuß des Berges riechen, auf dem das Schloss steht und will hochspringen, regt sich jedoch darüber auf, dass Nobunaga sich auch auf seinen Rücken setzt, lässt sich jedoch von Kagome überzeugen, ihn auch mitzunehmen. Die Wachen im Schloss sind nicht eben aufmerksam und daher haben sie keine großen Probleme, doch Myoga meint, dass die Leute eher hypnotisiert als dass sie schlafen. Nobunaga sucht indessen nach einer gewissen Prinzessin Tsuyu und macht dabei einen enormen Lärm. Schließlich findet Nobunaga eine Frau, doch als er sie umdreht scheint sie weniger eine junge Prinzessin zu sein als eine 70jährige Frau, sodass er sie wieder fallen lässt. Direkt daneben liegt die richtige Prinzessin. Myoga weckt sie auf und sie erkennt sofort Nobunaga und erinnert sich an all seine tolpatschigen Aktionen. Im Ganzen ist Nobunaga allerdings in die Prinzessin verliebt, was aber nicht erwidert wird. Trotzdem ist sie erfreut, Nobunaga zu sehen und gerettet zu werden. Da hört Inu Yaasha, dass der Dämon da ist. Inu Yasha zerreißt seinen Verband und es stellt sich heraus, dass der Dämon eine Kröte ist und dass er einen Juwelensplitter hat. Der Dämon ist jedoch stärker als er aussieht und versprüht giftige Dämpfe. Dann will er die Prinzessin Tsuyu und als Nobunaga sichihm in den Weg stellt, durchbohrt er dessen Schulter mit seine Zunge. Dann schnappt er sich Tsuyu und verschwindet über die Dächer. Inu Yasha folgt ihm und Kagome bleibt zurück und muss mit ihrer eher langsamen Geschwindigkeit folgen. Als Inu Yasha bei Tsuyu ankommt, ist Prinzessin Tsuyu in einem Krötenlaich eingeschlossen, damit der Dämon irgendwann ihre Seele fressen kann. Das will Nobunaga nicht zulasssen, der inzwischen mit Kagome dazugestoßen ist, doch er hat wegen seiner eher geringen Kampfkraft keine Chance. Inu Yasha geht dazwischen und schafft es sogar, Tessaiga zu benutzen und wirft den Krötendämon nach hinten. Dieser jedoch absorbiert als Antwort die Seelen der meisten jungen Frauen um stärker zu werden und damit schließt sich auch die Schnittwunde. Nobunaga indessen hat Prinzessin Tsuyu aus dem Laich geschnitten. Inu Yasha schlägt die Kröte mit der flachen Seite von Tessaiga bewusstlos, doch dann dängt sie an zu reden, als würde der eigentliche Prinz aus ihr sprechen und meint, dass er das nicht wollte. Die Kröte bittet um Erlösung, sprich, sie will sterben. Inu Yasha will der Bitte nachkommen, doch die anderen gehen dazwischen und Nobunaga stellt sich vor Tessaiga weil er meint, dass man keine Leben beenden darf. Dann zieht Inu Yasha Tessaiga zurück und übergibt die Verantwortung an Nobunaga. Dann regt sich allerdings wieder der Krötendämon und durchbohrt Nobunaga, Inu Yasha schreitet jedoch nicht ein, da er den Krötendämon töten würde, womit auch der Prinz stürbe, was bei den anderen noch immer auf Ablehnung stößt. Kagome und Tsuyu verschiwnden, die anderen beiden bleiben zurück. Nobunaga meint aber immer noch, dass Inu Yasha ihn nicht töten soll. Myoga empfiehlt der fliehenden Kagome, etwas Heißes anzuwenden, da ein Krötendämon immer noch eine Kröte ist und darauf empfindlich reagieren sollte. Kagome hat jedoch keien Ahnung, woher sie was heißes bekommen soll und bekommt dann von Nobunagas Affe eine Fackel. Das Feuer ist jedoch zu kleine, da entdeckt sie ihr Haarspray. Dann geht Inu Yasha dazwischen und will die kröte töten, doch Kagome sagt 'Mach Platz!' und sprüht ihn mit brennendem Haarspray ein worauf die Körte herauskommt und Inu Yasha sie tötet, sodass ihnen ein weiterer Juwelensplitter gehört. Nobunaga jedoch hat keinen Erfolg bei Prinzessin Tsuyu, die nur ihren Gemahl wieder haben wollte. Später ist Nobunaga traurig darüber, dass er sein Leben für die Rettung seines einzigen Liebesrivalen gefährdet hat, doch Inu Yasha spricht ihm Mut zu; er hat ja auch vielen anderen das Leben gerettet. Nobunaga erkennt, dass er Recht hat und geht weiter... um wieder einen Abhang runterzufallen. Soundtracks #Big Counterattack #Title Card Theme #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #To the End of Sorrow #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Attack #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack (ab 1:08) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Half Demon, Inu Yasha